


Million Shades [red is here, as well as others]

by SnowySummer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action everywhere, Forgive Me, Lame fluff, M/M, SOFT JONGIN HELL YEAH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySummer/pseuds/SnowySummer
Summary: Kyungsoo is a protector sold to Kim's household. Assigned to protect the heirs of theirs. Adventure of his life. He will find death, love, and he will remember his lessons.





	Million Shades [red is here, as well as others]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderswept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderswept/gifts).



> Firstly thanks for the mods of kaisoommer for giving me such an opportunity to join in the last minutes and being so kind to my potato-self, thank you~ 
> 
> Also for the receiver, I really had fun writing this even tho I hope I could write longer since I don’t really have so much time (Or maybe found Kaisoomer earlier) but I would likely to say that I'm proud of this story and I hope you enjoy this as much as I do ;">
> 
> And for my friends that have been so willing to become my brainstorming place. My three angel friends, Naomi, Nana and Naz were the one who keeps supporting me and remind me to finish this fic //since I got distracted easily and life hit me hard at the end of the week… they also helped me to imagine more when I'm stuck at some point… I couldn’t thank you guys enough \\(T^T)/ you guys are my saviors! Thank you uhuhuhuhu….
> 
> I put some fluff in compensating for all angst, TINY VOCAB and MY GRAMMAR hahahaha. OH AND I KNOW YOU NEED SOME SOFT JONGIN! You can’t hide it from me! Enjoy~
> 
> //somehow this turned to an action fic (◦ˉ ˘ ˉ◦)

 

One would think having a photographic memory is amazing. Sure, you would never forget math’s formulas or chemistry things in the book and it would be so useful for your exam if you have one. Sure, you wouldn’t get hit by your special person in a furious state because you forget some special date that has been marked on your calendar for years. Sure, you will get a lot of friends without worrying your memory capacity to remember their faces. Sure, you will always remember all the wonderful things that have happened to your life. But

keep in mind, you will also couldn’t avoid all the nightmares that are haunting you no matter what.

 

Do Kyungsoo, have that case of abnormalities in his life. People told him that it’s a blessing, it worth a lifetime yada yada yada, for him, he was cursed until death.

 

Witch Mountain, people said it's cursed because like its name, witch live in there. Half true, half not. If what you mean by witch as in the bad people then yes you aren’t wrong. If you point the witch to the way of people using their magic for the sake of human, then you aren't right either.

 

 _‘Witch’_ is the code name the company gave to label their experiments. Do Kyungsoo was a witch. SM laboratory is a disguise name for the evil plan of SM company in human experiments. It has been banned from every country in the earth to do a direct experiment to human because it counts as illegal activities. Surprise him, he has been kidnapped and so did the rest of his fellow and then the lab did various experiment towards them, double illegal, no surprise.

 

The mountain used to have no name, unnamed Mountain people called it. Only the researcher and people that are included in the project that started to give the mountain a name as a symbol of their main lab of Human Experiment type Witch.

 

Kyungsoo has been cursed since he was born, he wouldn’t blame the lab for his memory. What the lab did to them was another story but all it pointed to one way of telling that he is cursed. He isn’t loved by the world. The world itself despises him.

 

Seven was how old he was when they brought him, an orphan at that time. He met kids who got the same struggle as him. In there, they first test their abnormal abilities, and then they do whatever they want to test it furthermore. Hell door was closed when the researchers finally let them go to another section of the mountain. For those who passed and agreed on a special train, they will teach them how to fight, how to survive, how to use their blessing. If they are good enough at every year test, they will be taught more and more. All for one purpose, to be a Protector.

 

Short in words, Witch are those who have abnormal abilities since born, got tested by the lab and if they could survive they are witch. Witch who could go with the trains and survive would be a Protector. Do Kyungsoo used to be a witch, now he is a Protector.

 

Their lead instructor, Sir Choi Siwon has told them what's the difference. The witch will still be under SM’s wings, the protector will be an independent person once someone buys them. If you want freedoms, then brace yourself to become a protector, if you couldn’t then you couldn’t have that freedom. It’s one chance in a lifetime for witch like them, if they refused to train or got tested, then they would be under the evil for their entire life.

 

Kyungsoo has his own reasons. For all those reasons behind, he makes it clears for himself to get out from the witch mountain.

 

March 26, It's his roommate birthday. Kim Minseok, a little protector with the ability to survive in every climate. Now with his birthday, both of them have reached their seventeenth, means they would be sold in no time. Every three months in a year, the lab will make a black auction to sold their protectors that have come off age in the span of that three months. People will come from various country and continent, directly by the buyers or by their delegations.

 

SM will show the potential buyers their profile, track of training, and of course their ability. People from different kinds of background will offer the most expensive amount of money until no one could bargain the last one. It has been known to the underworld how high SM’s protectors' quality are, elites come to search one for them, mafia comes wanting one to be part of them, any circle wants one for them.

 

It made the protector to be sold fast, but some got unfortunate destiny if they got sold to a company where they should kill to be alive. It is better to be sold to an old gag than having mafia as their buyers.

 

The day will come in just five days more, March 31, there would be the first black auction of this year. Many will come more than the rest of the auction dates in that year. The first auction of the year has been proved to be the most needed time for anyone to have a protector. There would be many potential buyers when they are sold, meaning more chance for them to separate.

 

“Happy birthday, kitten. I hope you will find what you are looking for.” Kyungsoo said, soft and gentle voice directed to the birthday boy who is having his palms intertwined together.

 

“Thanks penguin,” Minseok replied. Both of them are sat in their own chairs in their shared room. They have completed their training month ago, means they would just need to wait for the time they would leave.

 

It is hard if he thinks about it. The mountain has been his only home for years, thinking to have a new one and serve under someone doesn’t suit Kyungsoo’s mind at all. He wants freedom, yes, but he also scared of the possibilities of the changed environment.

 

“This may be the last time we could wish each other the best. We may not meet another time anymore after the auction.” Minseok said as he runs his hand through his hair, ruffling them as his eyes down cast to the floor.

 

“Yeah…”  Kyungsoo agreed. They could get sold to far far away countries, having owners as sworn enemies, hell they could even end up killing each other for the sake of their future owner.

 

Kyungsoo isn’t prepared for that neither is Minseok. They have been kidnaped at the same time, going through all the experiments together, having thrown to the same room together, discussing to be a protector together, training together, they have been going through it all together. They have become each other only family when their blood relates aren't in their sight, there are only them in their little family and they aren't sure if they could kill each other. “Better kill myself rather than killing you” they once said to the other at the same time, using the same phrase without any discussion.

 

“In the future, if we could… let's try to meet again, okay?” Kyungsoo tried to cheer Minseok with his soft voice and tune, hoping the boy would be his old happy self even if it's for the last time.

Minseok nods, smile blooms from his face. “Yeah! Let's do it…”

 

The auction day comes faster than what they hope it would. Sir Siwon has led them to one of the white room in the main building. The auction is taking place in the highest floor’s venue. Now all they could do is waiting for their call.

 

There are six of them in the room, Kyungsoo, Minseok, a girl with ultrasonic power, clairvoyant, the invisible, and the hyaline boy. Sweats run in everybody’s palm. This is it, whatever happened in the venue next to them will decide their future.

 

Kyungsoo sat with his hands resting on his knee, his brown lock fall ungraciously almost covered his eyes. His face is stoic like nothing matter but in reality, he is deadly anxious for the next minutes. Minseok isn’t any better, he shows it by how he is biting the inside of his cheek and how his pupils shake. Both of them sneak their hands from their previous place to intertwined with the others.

 

The end of his wait is here, Siwon came back to the room and call for Kyungsoo, Minseok didn’t get called meaning they didn’t get bought by the same person. Sadness washes their face, too reluctant to let the other go but they know better that the first call is all that matter to them, they didn’t want Siwon to call Kyungsoo once again because it is inappropriate for a protector to not listen to their senior calls.

 

“Later…” Minseok whispers when their index finger is the only part that holding both of them together.

 

“Until then.” He replied. They part their ways, Kyungsoo got directed outside the building towards one particular black limo. A man with black suits are there waiting for Kyungsoo and Siwon, he opens the door for Kyungsoo and a nod from Siwon is all he needs to enter the car.

 

He enters the car and found he is the only one in the passenger section. Not really sure what to do, he just sits in the nearest seat as the previous men closing the door behind him. The car moves right away just after he found a comfortable position in the luxurious car. The windows are dark, preventing him to observe the color of outside world. The car smelled of champagne, not like he really knows it but he has smelled the smell before when Siwon come to their room and ask if they want a champagne just to remember they were still underage at the time.

 

It's been around three minutes since the car move when he heard some rubbing noise of a leather and metal. High on alert, he tried to move his limp so he could be in the better position, his palm connected with the leather chair when he found another suspicious thing, his palms interact with something like a dust in the seat where he sat.

 

_Click_

 

The sound only has made a dangerous signal to Kyungsoo. Suddenly the car turns its way in a sharp round or corner with speeding it and that’s when he confirms that the rubbing noise and a click were from a gun. It's almost too late when he moves to the right avoiding the bullet and launch his body toward the shining point of the peak gun where it was hidden far in the back side of the limousine.

 

Another bullet fired from the weapon when he rips the fabrics near the gun’s positions with his hidden emergency knife he has hidden in his right thigh since he started learning to be a protector. The space between two single chairs in the back of the car is the shooter’s place and before the shooter could shot another the third bullet, Kyungsoo has already yanked it from the man making both man and the gun to clash in the middle of the car out from the back of the chairs.

 

The car is not making any sharp turns anymore, but Kyungsoo could feel how the vehicle is speeding up to its maximum. The man that has been kissing the car’s floor got his head pressed under Kyungsoo’s battle boots. Kyungsoo scrunches down, holding the knife near the man’s cheek.

 

“You fucking tell me who told you to kill me because I just get out from that hell for years and you didn’t want to piss me off right now.” He said between his gritted teeth. Kyungsoo is beyond pissed, they just separated him from his long time roommate and there is no place for him to complain. He didn’t know who bought him and just in the first five minutes of his life outside the lab, someone already tried to take his life.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t sign up for this kind of shit, he hasn’t even protected someone like what he should do and yet there is already someone on his back.

 

The car suddenly stopped, if Kyungsoo hasn’t been trained he may lose his balance and the man may succeed to escape, but that wasn’t the case. Just when he finally decides to kill the man with black suit, the door opened and a clap resounds from outside the car.

 

“Good Job, good job kid.” A heavy voice said from outside, “You could let him go now” He laughs.

 

Kyungsoo followed the order but he still holds his knife tight in his hand. The shooter stands on his toes, hands up behind his head and get out from the car, Kyungsoo trailing after him.

 

He got welcomed by a man, maybe in his forties, using what looked like expensive suits valued maybe half of his life. “I'm Kim, Senator Kim. Any ring to you?” He said.

 

And the answer is “No,”

 

The man laughs once again. “They really isolated you, huh? How old are you when they brought you there if I may ask?”

 

“Seven.”

 

He hums, “Okay kid, what's your name?”

 

“Do Kyungsoo, Prima, one-two in position, Sir.”

 

“ _Do_? by any chance are you related with Do Minhyung?” To this question, Kyungsoo keeps his mouth shut and Senator Kim didn't push it further. He leads Kyungsoo to another limousine and they make their way to somewhere, Kyungsoo didn’t know.

 

“You will be protecting my son.” It makes Kyungsoo surprise and his face must have mirrored it since Senator Kim laughs. This man love to laugh, Kyungsoo thought.

 

They are at the Kim’s Mansion. The mansion is luxurious of course, but it didn’t surprise Kyungsoo at all, every Senator must have the same sized mansion with things covered in gold if that’s possible. The short needle in the clock is nearing five.  “Well, I'm a Senator, kid. It has been rough ever since and if I don’t have amazing personal guards, then I wouldn’t be here. I will introduce you to them, I'm sure you will get along.

 

So back to the topic, my son is a stubborn little bastard.” His eyes turn wide, who would think a senator would be this carefree and without any hesitation called his son a bastard and laughs after that? Kyungsoo and must be so many people out there have this image where Senators are all cold-blooded, having gray hair worn by ages with mustache and frown in their face. Senator Kim is different, he isn’t some old man with a pregnant belly, he looks young and kind, he never hesitates to laugh or show any kind of emotions towards Kyungsoo. He didn’t know if it’s a good thing or not.

 

“He is seventeen just like you maybe. Since he enrolled in the high school, he refuses to have anybody trailing after him. You know how puberty kids can be. He pushes away every previous guard, not thinking of how dangerous his life could be. That idiot son of mine…” Sighs came out from the man, but his lips are slightly turned up at the end showing Kyungsoo he is fond of “that idiot son” of his.

 

“And I thought, why don’t I just gave him someone around his age who is capable of protecting him? As much as I know my son, I know he would never ever refuse such a handsome young man like you!” He laughs, again, this time some octave lower. Maybe he has laughed too much and lost all his high notes? “He is too soft for his own good, I'm afraid people will use him instead and he wouldn’t notice it until the damages are don—“

 

“Dad! I'm home!” A shout was heard from above. It’s a deep voice, not too deep like Chanyeol’s but it is deep. Pitter patter of steps climbing the stairs resonance and the dark chocolate brown door was opened. A head of ash caramel hairs picked from the gap.

 

“Son! Welcome home~! Come here, I want you to meet your new friend!” The enthusiastic old man was back and happily wave at his ‘son’.

 

The door opened wider and the caramel boy made his full appearance.  Sun kissed skin with droopy eyes and full lips, his bangs half tousled side up and half fall hiding his forehead. He is using a somewhat looked like a school uniform, yellow was its color. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure but maybe it is a school uniform, it been so long since he used one. The Senator’s son has this vibe of cool and hot side Kyungsoo would agree at, he was only using a uniform, unstyled hair, a pair of white sneakers, headphone hanging around his neck, black backpack supported with only one shoulder and yet, he looked like he just walked off the catwalk.  The thing is, he has the same happiness and carefree aura surrounding him just like his father, he looked young and easygoing.  What caught Kyungsoo off guard is his full feature,

 

He remembered him. Of course Kyungsoo remembered him, there is no one Kyungsoo didn’t remember with his photographic memories.

 

_He was just walking to get back home, but of course the senior wouldn’t allow him. They don’t have any other thing to do and Kyungsoo think it was stupid, he was sure their math teacher has given them a whole book for homework and yet they were too busy bullying him and ignored their homework._

 

_He has gotten used to this. Who cares? All Kyungsoo cares was his homework and how to make his parents proud. Little Kyungsoo was asking himself if the school he was currently in was insane or not, how come they allowed these shrimp-headed boys to go up to fifth grade? Are they even capable of remembering the alphabet and their mother language? As far as he was aware, cursing isn't part of their lesson and his senior only have a little space vocabulary with them._

 

_What he has learned after got beaten up for three weeks was they hit him because he ‘glared’ at them. Sure, they were already fucking older than ten but couldn’t even notice that Kyungsoo have a bad sight? Aren't they were the one who is too blind? Fifth grader this century… they are all stupid._

 

_Kyungsoo was in his second year of elementary school but never ever underestimate him. Today, the senior was a bit off, maybe they are bored with how unresponsive Kyungsoo has become._

 

_They left him ten minutes earlier than the ordinary schedule, and Kyungsoo didn’t really care. He needed to get to his piano lessons, now. Bruised or not, he needs to be there in time. He just gathered his belongings that have been scattered on the ground near the garbage can and make his way to exit the school._

 

_What happened after that was he was late ten minutes because he helped a new kid who got bullied by his classmate because he has dark skin. What is wrong with all those elementary schoolers?! Seriously, homework is far far far more important than bullying!_

 

 _The kid’s name is_ “Kim Jongin?”

 

All of their eyes are wide open. “Do I know you?” Jongin asked

 

“You know my son but not the famous me?” The senator said with accusing and hurt voice.

 

Jongin groaned at his father’s response, Kyungsoo shakes his head. “He is my weakling junior in elementary school who got bullied often by his classmate.” He has been straightforward since he was born, yet he chooses to shut his mouth often, not today.

 

Jongin’s eyes turn wider if that’s possible, mouth slightly agape and the school bag fall from his shoulder to the ground, making a thud sound. “Hyung?! Kyungsoo hyung?!”

 

“OH MY GOD! You hear him son! You are a weakling since toddler! How could I raise a weakling?!” Mr. Kim again interrupted glamorously.

 

“Dad! You aren't much better so please do not sell your own son in front of anyone!”

 

“Um….” Kyungsoo didn’t finish what he wanted to say when Senator Kim interrupted, once again.

 

“Anyway, son, this is Kyungsoo and he will be your personal guard~ please do not burden him too much.”

 

-

 

“Hyung! Could you believe my father?! He thought I'm a weakling, I'm ful—”

 

“You are.” Kyungsoo cut Jongin off. They are at Jongin’s playroom, the sun is already asleep and all they do is playing video games. Jongin that is, Kyungsoo has never liked to play one.

 

Jongin whined at that.

 

_Little Jongin whined when he found out his pocket is empty, he lost the candy he wanted to give to Kyungsoo. With glassy eyes and quivering lips, he whimpered “I'm so sorry hyung… I-i lost the candy…”_

 

_Kyungsoo feels that this weakling junior of him is a bit, no, a lot of a weakling, of course. It's the day after he first saved Jongin from his classmate. When the break time comes, Kyungsoo who didn't like to play outside found Jongin taking some hesitant steps towards him._

 

_The little boy said he brought candy for Kyungsoo as his thank you gift, but… he lost it._

 

_Kyungsoo pities him, Jongin really does look like a living bullying material. “I don't need them.” He said with a soft tone. The words are a bit rude, but Kyungsoo has never good with words, he hopes his tone alone could assure the boy._

 

_Jongin seems to understand, he nodded as he tried to erase his tears. Before Kyungsoo could say a word, Jongin has run off from his classroom._

 

“So hyung, you will join me to school tomorrow, right?” Jongin asked glints of excitements are in his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo just shrugged his shoulder.

 

He didn't really get it. He didn't get Jongin. They have separated for years, Kyungsoo has disappeared without any trace and comes back to Jongin’s life as his new protector. Isn't it a bit suspicious? If Kyungsoo was Jongin, he will dig into the matter to know what happened.

 

But Jongin didn't. He acted like nothing's matter, like Kyungsoo has never gone like they have been friends for years. He didn't ask Kyungsoo a thing about where he has been or why he disappeared. Its unexpected to Kyungsoo how incurious Jongin is.

 

It's not really a bad thing, but aren't people always curious about anything?

 

But after all, Jongin has been different since kid, it should make sense for him to still be his innocent self.

 

-

 

The next day, Kyungsoo found himself scowling at his condition to wear a school uniform.

 

Even if this uniform was made by high quality ingredients, it not high enough to save Kyungsoo from any swords or bullets. This is not safe. His brain alarm has sounded beep-ing his mind but there is no other choice.

 

There is no way he could go to the school with Jongin in his battle suit, he will just attract people’s attention and attention is a dangerous thing.

 

Yesterday, Jongin gave his clothes for Kyungsoo to use until they _“go shopping”_ before they go to sleep. Yes, they sleep in the same room. Kyungsoo refused to leave Jongin because it's his duty to protect Jongin, anytime, anywhere. Things Kyungsoo are thanking now was that this uniform at least, cover his shoulder and hang in the perfect size of his body. Not like Jongin’s, let's talk about it later.

 

“Hyung! Are you done?” Jongin asked behind the closed door.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, could Jongin just call him by his name so Kyungsoo didn't need to remember that he falls one year behind just to be in the same class as Jongin? Clearly not, Jongin refused to call him by his name.

 

“Yes, I will be out in second.” He said. Combing his hair neatly to the left and rearrange his uniform, Kyungsoo sighed again and made his way out from the bathroom.

 

-

 

Jongin is ecstatic. He never thought he would ever meet his Kyungsoo hyung anymore. Kyungsoo has been his role model since he was kid, he always looks up to Kyungsoo for everything.

His father was quite influential when they were just kids, lesser than now but he knew he actually could his father name to report his bullies and ask for justice. He knew he could but he refused to.

 

No one in his elementary school knew who he is, that's why they didn't hesitate to bully him. Jongin wants an equal treatment for him from everyone, that why in his young age he asked his father to enrolled him to some public school.

 

He was tired at that time, totally tired. He was just a kid, yes, and that's why he needed friends to play with! But no one dared to come near him, even the maids always hesitated to receive his kindness.

 

His world was dull at the time, with his father’s position keep rising, people start to treat him more properly too. Too properly. And he hated it.

 

When he enrolled to the elementary school where no one knew who his father is, it actually didn't do any good like what he thought it would be. They call him words he has never heard and insult him for his dark skin.

 

He was never aware people saw him difference until then. Whether people know who he really is or not, they still treat Jongin badly.

 

Kyungsoo hyung was the first one who Jongin found treated him like any other people Kyungsoo saw. Beside the point where Kyungsoo treat everyone like they did not worth his time, yeah he treat Jongin fairly.

 

_“Am I that different?” Little Jongin asked to Kyungsoo. They are at Kyungsoo’s classroom once again. Jongin has made rules where he would always spend his break time with Kyungsoo hyung where ever he is._

 

_Kyungsoo stopped reading the book he borrowed from the library for some second, “No, you are just a bit too weak.”_

 

_Jongin whined, it's his habit. “I'm serious hyung… I mean my s-skin.”_

 

_Kyungsoo spares him a glance from his book, “No, why would you?”_

 

Kyungsoo was the first person except for his parents who didn't question his ‘difference’ and treat him fairly like the other. That's why Jongin likes to have his hyung with him.

 

-

 

They are eating their breakfast. Senator Kim at the head of the table, Jongin sit at his right side and Kyungsoo right beside Jongin.

 

Five stars quality light breakfast has been presented to them. Two maids stand on the door near the kitchen, preparing themselves if their master will ask for something.

 

Kyungsoo squirmed in his seat, he shouldn't eat with them, he is below them.

 

“Sir, I could eat another time, there is no need for me-”

 

Senator Kim laughed, “ridiculous! We always eat together.”

 

“ _We_?”

 

Just in time when Kyungsoo asked again, two men enter the dining room. One is ridiculous tall with his angry-bird eyebrow and the other Kyungsoo recognized as the shooter yesterday with his dimple still there. They take the empty seat with ready foods already in front of it.

 

The tall one snickered when he finally settled himself in his seat right facing Kyungsoo, “This dwarf was the one who took you down?” he asked as intentionally pointed his index finger at Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo glared at him, “I'm not a dwa-”

 

“Where is Suho?” Senator Kim interrupted, he always interrupts. If Kyungsoo didn't remember that this man is his owner and a senator at that, he may strangle him everytime he interrupt Kyungsoo, which are totally every single time.

 

“We didn't let him eat until he cleaned his room.” The shooter said and smiled, his dimple got deeper than black hole.

 

Kyungsoo decided to call that man black-hole-dimple, and for the tall who brave enough to insult him as angry-bird. End of the story.

 

The senator laughed so hard until there are tears in his eyes “Good, good, he needs that.” Senator Kim erased the tears from his eyes with his finger, lips still in the smile position, “Kyungsoo, this is Yixing and that alpaca is Kris. They are who have protected me for years. Remembered the guard I told you yesterday?” Kyungsoo wants to laugh at Kris’ face for the mention of alpaca but he restrained himself. He will do it another time.

 

Kyungsoo nodded, getting the clue to also introduce himself. “Do Kyungsoo, King, Prima one-two.”

 

Both of Yixing and the alpaca got a surprised look. “Prima?” Kris asked. When Kyungsoo didn't answer anymore, Kris cleared his throat, “Charlie, Charlie, zero-zero, Wu Yifan.”

 

“Charlie, Sugar, One-zero, Zhang Yixing.” Yixing said too.

 

Jongin poked Kyungsoo’s hand, the three guards haven't touched their food as they busy to introduce themselves properly, “What’s with _‘sweet king charlie_?”

 

Yixing laughed softly at the words where his _‘sugar’_ got replaced by _‘sweet’_ by the young master.

 

“It's a standard procedure to introduce our-” Kyungsoo pointed to himself, Kris and Yixing “-selves to the other fellow.”

 

Jongin’s mouth forming ‘o’ shape as he nudges Kyungsoo and said ‘eat’ with just his mouth, no sound came out. Albeit still hesitant about eating at the same time, same table and with the same food of his master, Kyungsoo finally relents and start eating the bacon and eggs in front of him.

 

“Ohhh, so what will be my name if I'm a guard myself?” Senator Kim asked curiously. He took the glass of water and gulped it slowly.

 

“You will have _‘king’_ same as Kyungsoo’s as the first word, Master. ‘King’ stand for South Korea-I and Yixing got ‘Charlie’ as we came from China. And the next letter will determine by which division you came from.

 

For example, I got ‘Charlie’ because I'm in ‘C’ombat division, Yixing has ‘Sugar’ as he is in ‘S’nipper division. And Kyungsoo ‘Pri--” Kris stopped himself when he realized what he gonna said. He didn't continued the sentence, he nodded and started eating.

 

Jongin is at lost, he was waiting for his hyung’s part because he is curious what his hyung is good at. But Kris has stopped explaining it and just start eating.

 

 _Maybe he has forgotten what the meaning is._ Jongin thought to himself.

 

Jongin backed to his breakfast and so does the other. They eat in comforting silence.

 

“Young master, the car is ready” The chauffeur, Yesung said. Like always, he appeared from nowhere and scared the hell out of Jongin’s soul.

 

“Ah! Y-yes… Thank you, hyung.” He startled at first.

 

They have just finished their breakfast, still staying at the dining table waiting for all what they have eaten to sink properly in their stomach. The school time is approaching, they need to arrive faster than Jongin’s usual schedule because they need to escort Kyungsoo to the teacher.

 

Well, even tho Senator Kim has involved his name on getting Kyungsoo inside Jongin’s school, they still need to civilize themselves.

 

It's not totally illegal, their high school has been known for having important people inside, mean sometimes they need ‘smuggle’ the kids’ bodyguards for the sake’s of their safety.

 

Kyungsoo is currently in that case of smuggling.

 

They made their way to the black car after thanking the maids and chef and said their goodbye to Jongin’s father.

 

-

 

“Do you still got bullied?” Kyungsoo asked when they are at the school hall, walking to the teachers’ office. White floor with soft cream wall all over the school, it seems like the school was made to give comfort for their students.

 

 _Well, this is a prestigious school after all._ Kyungsoo said inside his brain.

 

Jongin smiled at him, “Nope~ It's been a lot peaceful than the past”. Jongin was currently using the same uniform model as Kyungsoo. The difference are T-shirt under Jongin’s uniform with the shirt has three buttons unbuttoned at the top. The white uniform and black pants were accompanied by red snickers and his previous black bag. Aura of cool guys shines from him.

 

More or less, Jongin wasn't using anything too different from Kyungsoo, yet in Kyungsoo eyes Jongin is currently playing prince charming with Kyungsoo just as the ugly duckling.

 

“Got kidnapped?” he asked again, trying to focus on his duty/

 

Jongin gave him a puzzled look, “Umm.. no? Why would I?”

 

_Wait, what? That's weird…_

 

 _Well, whatever the situation, you need to work with the right procedure._ He creates those words into a sentence which he imagined floating across the air.

 

If his eyes saw it, he would never forget even if it's just an illusion.

 

-

 

**Procedure Delta, William, prototype Alpha, step one, condition examination.**

 

"My name is Do Kyungsoo, pri- it's nice to meet you." He cut himself, forgetting all of them may be didn't really know about code name.

 

Ms. Song hummed happily, she is his homeroom teacher. "So from now on Kyungsoo will be part of us as well. Treat him good, okay?" She claps both of her hand and smiled.

 

“Yes, Ms. Song.” The class chorused together.

 

Ms. Song nodded, “Okay~ Now, where is the empty seat?” She explored the class with her eyes, Kyungsoo also do the same but Kyungsoo has an unspoken reason behind.

 

25% examining. Emergency door is at the far back in the room, but the door seemed unused anymore, may be hard to open it because rusty effect in the inside even tho it looks just find in the outside. More or less, it's only seemed like it's there because the school wants to make parents believe that their kids are in good hand.

 

There are a lot of big windows scattered on two sides of the room, one is facing the clearing outside. It would be too perfect if there is a long range shooter targeting someone from this classroom. The forest far from here across the clearing could be the perfect to hide, both victim and villain.

 

The other is facing the corridor with blurred barrier stick in the windows. Maybe to prevent outsider or anything that happen outside to disturb the learning activities. If dangerous people coming from the corridor, no one will be aware as they already get used with blurred vision if looking from the windows.

 

The room itself is quite big for just a classroom, the floor has ashy white as it’s color, two-third of the walls are colored white and the rest are colored soft caramel brown at the bottom, wooden tables are at good condition and high quality at it.

 

Even if woods are too weak to use as a weapon, Kyungsoo could use it if needed. The chairs seem to be packed with the tables, its size are quite good to have as a defends tool.

 

79% examining. Twenty-seven people are in the room including him, means twenty-five people he needs to be aware of. Two male students and a girl also seem to be guards. From physical looks, six seems to be in shape, thirteen as normal and six is too weak to be physical threats.

 

80% examining. Needed direct contact to examining further.

 

“Oh! Jongdae, please move to the back sit, you are too loud with Baekhyun. Instead, Kyungsoo here will take your place!” Ms. Song said just as if she has planned this long time ago but just have the time to realizes it.

 

The boy who sat behind Jongin stand up instantly. “But Ms. Song~!” He whined, his cat mouth opened just like a whining cat.

 

“No buts Jongdae~ Too many teachers have complained about you two.”

 

“Then why it's me and not Baekhyun that move to the back?!” He tried to protest again.

 

“Well I could still hear you more than fine even if you moved to the other class.” She reasoned. The class laughed and the sulking boy gets his backpack and moved to the sit two rows from the back. “Alright, there is your sit Kyungsoo,” She smiled at him and Kyungsoo makes his way, passing Jongin who gave him a thumbs-up.

 

The boy who sat next to him, Baekhyun if he isn't wrong, smiled happily at him, his puppy eyes shined.

 

_What is wrong with this school and smiley people all inside it?_

 

-

 

_RIIINGGG_

 

The school bell echoed and Kyungsoo internally thanked any god out there that he finally will have time to be out from all this stuff he has learned already. SM surely did educate them properly, not just physical side but also on the educational side.

 

Before he could slump his body to the table and just breaths, Baekhyun starts talking. “Well, I didn't think he would be this tiny that you have just demand for my backup uniform.”

 

Jongin turns around and gives a little teasing smirk to Baekhyun, “Said the tiny one.”

 

Now it all makes sense, Kyungsoo receive just the right size for his school uniform but not for the shirt he used at Jongin’s home.

 

“I will take it as complementary.” Kyungsoo said, not really cared but also cared. Baekhyun is one of twenty-five people he needs to examine first, before the final result to whom he could trust and not, he couldn't just go all buddy with Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo shoots him a glare and Baekhyun who looked sassy at first squirmed under it without any word. “Ummm…”

 

Jongin realized it fast enough that he started to laugh. “He is my best friend hyung, since middle school,” he said. Kyungsoo hummed but still shoot another glare for Baekhyun and just slumped his body like what he planned before.

 

32% examining Baekhyun. Normal size, too small to survive, all mouths, weakness in the intense gaze, seems trustworthy (a little). Okay not really, Baekhyun didn't even introduce his name to Kyungsoo, totally untrustworthy

 

“Sorry Baek, Kyungsoo hyung have poor vision,” Jongin said to Baekhyun who just let out a loud sigh of relief. Kyungsoo just lets Jongin do the explanation, let people believe so.

 

Jongdae comes to them with his voice declaring his way. 100% completed examining Jongdae; monster pitching whine voice, not good for ears, abort mission, abort mission.

 

Even if Kyungsoo wanted to shut his ears, he still needs it to be aware of his surrounding. He sits straight and found the three friends already talking about something, with Jongdae sitting at the table across Kyungsoo, Jongin has sit facing them and Baekhyun with his head in his palm as he elbows stick with the table surface.

 

“Oh hello! Kyungsoo wasn't it? I'm Jongdae!” _More trustworthy than Baekhyun._ Kyungsoo joked to himself. He nodded, Jongdae already know his name so he doesn't need to say it again. He shoots the same glare he gave Baekhyun to Jongdae.

 

_“First impression, normal people don't really consider it as crucial things, they just judge, but we aren't normal,” Minseok said to him, if one thing Kyungsoo know about the any-climate boy, he is good with observation too, emotional observation. Kyungsoo has never really cared before, but after Minseok started to teach him about it, he has taken an attention to it._

 

_“It's an extra point if you could examine them in the first impression. No one could always remember the first meeting like you, so it's better to examine it as fast as possible for future advantages if anything happened.”_

 

Since then on, Kyungsoo has been holding onto those words, Minseok has proved those theories of his to Kyungsoo and who is Kyungsoo to not use it?

 

Jongdae laughed, not like Baekhyun who squirmed.

 

_“If they squirm under your gaze, they are weak at heart or an excellent actor. If they laughed, they are hoping for an attention because they don't receive any in the past.”_

 

“Here i thought you are a cutie, but what a sight of glare you are giving me.” Kyungsoo took Jongdae’s smile as a good clue. Unfortunately, there are opposite effects as he saw behind Jongdae the two boys and girl he identified before as guards are looking to his direction with mystery in their eyes.

 

Kyungsoo nodded to himself, he could trust Jongin to them for now. “I need to go to the toilet.” He said standing up, Jongin followed. “Let me show you the directi-”

 

“No, stay with them.” And Kyungsoo is already out of the class, he saw the three students have followed him exiting the class.

 

The corridor is full with students going anywhere. 63% examining current situation; no dangerous threats besides the three guards, people too busy to notice, crowds decreasing the details.

 

-

 

He found himself at the backyards of the school, huge garbage can and just some old trees surrounding it. He found himself waiting until the three guards before finally showed up.

 

The boy with dark maroon hair step ahead from the rest, his piercing eyes tried to intimidate Kyungsoo, but to no avail. “Identified yourself.” He commanded. Kyungsoo keep his mouth shut, no one could tell him what to do and no one will.

 

Three seconds without any response the other two have marched themselves to Kyungsoo, the girl holding a pocket knife she hides under her skirt before and the orange haired boy has six long metal needle, three in each hand.

 

Kyungsoo steps back, his back meeting the wall. His right sleeve has slight lacerated because one of the needles have laid their touch to him. _This is what I mean by this uniform didn't give any protection to this any of weapon._ He complained but moved again when the two launched on his way again.

 

He may not that good with people emotion like Minseok, but he is good at physical examination. The orange boy has a high-speed right leg and left hand but his left leg is a bit weak, he runs with him pushing over the ground always with his right leg. When he attacked, he used his left hand first, the window time on waiting the left hand arrived is when he moved his right hand to punch straight without any swing.

 

The girl is good with her knife, unfortunately for her, her limbs are too stiff as they always moved at the same time, couldn't move by themselves.

 

The orange boy, took him down first, take his needle, do a two thousand and seventy degree of rotating and use the time where the girl stepped back and use his right leg to pulled her hips and when he falls forward, she will only hold the knife by her right hand, her left will try to prevent him from face to face with the dirt. Kyungsoo will drop on his left foot and with his right leg again, he will kick the knife up and he will get the weapon.

 

Perfect plan, he did just as he has planned it. The girl ended up falling to the orange boy, three needles and a knife in Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

“What is your problem?” Asked Kyungsoo to the only left standing there, the red boy.

 

The boy stared at him and finally nodded to himself “Ten, Tango, Beta, zero-niner.” To say your code name first to someone who isn't your buyer’s family means giving approval of recognition that the other person is above them. Kyungsoo already got the boy’s code name, mean he isn't a threat. Code name are things that classified them, things that are important just as if your real name. They tell you person’s nationality, his specialty, more than enough to destroy them if they aren't careful.

 

“That's Doyoun, King, Extra, seven-three." The orange boy with his face still planted on the ground raise his hand. "And that's Seulgi, King, Normal, two-six" the girl also raise her hand.

 

"Kyungsoo, King, one-two" he said, not telling his division and being careful.

 

Seulgi stands up and come to Kyungsoo just to retrieve her knife and slipped it back under her skirt. "I told you we wouldn't make it if we attack together." She said, facing Doyoung who also stand and pat his dirty pants.

 

"We will not make it those far if we play alone." Bunny teeth showing as he hissed at Seulgi who just pouted.

 

Ten clear his throat, "For earlier, sorry. It's just we have our own owner in that class and we need to make sure if you are a threat or not." Kyungsoo get it, he would do the same if any random guards transferred to his class without any explanation.

 

"I'm serving under Jongin, if you didn't have any problem with him, then there shouldn't be any reason for you to attacked me"

 

"Jongin? As in Kim Jongin?" Asked Doyoung as he gave questioning looks towards Kyungsoo.

 

"Yes, is there a problem?"

 

They shook their heads, “No, it's just… well…. We never thought you would be Jongin’s,” Seulgi said, redoing her ponytail.

 

“Uh-huh, Jongin is like the least we expected. He is the least problematic student and why the fuck there would be someone who will try to harm him?”

 

-

 

People called it puberty. That thing hit Jongin really hard.

 

He who used to be bullied by his classmate and can only cry as he hides behind his Kyungsoo hyung turn to be a man no one dared to laid their fingers on as if he was a goddess.

 

He who cried thinking his Kyungsoo hyung didn’t come back to school because Jongin didn’t offer him the onion rings turn to be a man who eats anyone’s attention.

 

From his dark skin that got discriminated, that dark skin becomes the main exotical point on his feature.

 

The once short little boy that loved to perform ballet has turn into a man who danced so freely with everyone’s heart without him realizing it himself.

 

Psychaly, yes puberty hit him too hard to be real, but mentally, he just got scratched like a little ant walking in the skin by that puberty.

 

Yes now he is at the age of teenagers and of course he knows the basic knowledge of ordinary teenager, the difference is his way to think.

 

He would always find the positive side on everything, he never pissed anyone off, he has good manners and treats everyone equally, his infinite talents got the best of art, his soft low voice befriending with everyone and his laugh melted the Saturn.

 

Maybe his parent’s divorce was also one of his stimulator of his present self. After his mother left their home, he learns how to be more independent, how to be a person he hoped he has when things are getting harder.

 

He became someone he hoped he has when the worlds are against him.

 

People love him, there is no students tried to compete with him or anything, he is just too perfect, soft and perfect that everybody is head over heels towards him.

 

Even his who-should-be-his-father’s-sworn-enemy-only-son didn’t take any care of their family history, everyone has soft spot for Kim Jongin.

 

He wanted to thank his father too, the positiveness from his father has been blessed to him and his father hard work have never made no sense as if they were blessed. Senator Kim despite his busy schedule and all still always took a consideration to have family times with his only son. He never neglected Jongin, Jongin admires his father.

 

The first person who left special spot in his heart is his Kyungsoo hyung. He is the first.

 

_“Who do you think you are?” Kick._

 

_“You punched my little brother for saving some trash like you!” Another one._

 

_“Playing superhero aren't you? Now why don’t you defend yourself and punch us, huh?” Again, Kyungsoo got kicked again and again, whether it's from the active-mouth senior or his minions but he didn’t return them any action._

 

_It took some minute until their way out of the scene with bruised to no end Kyungsoo in the ground bruise full._

 

_Jongin ran to Kyungsoo’s side, helping his hyung to sit up and lean his body to the wall near them. “Why are you here?” Kyungsoo will always ask without forgetting to give Jongin glares._

 

_Jongin always cried under those glares by the way. He always cried when he was cleaning his hyung’s injuries because he is scared of his hyung’s gaze but he has no heart to left the one whose always save him_

 

_Kyungsoo never cried for all the bad things people have given them, and Jongin has looked up to Kyungsoo for it despite his snooze because he still couldn’t stop crying under Kyungsoo’s intimidating glare._

 

"Hyung?" Jongin found Kyungsoo in the corridor near the gym with his classmates, Ten, Doyoung and Seulgi. Talking so seriously, Jongin isn't sure if the three of his classmate has been friend with Kyungsoo at all, he knew Kyungsoo didn't know anyone yet.

 

Kyungsoo said he was going to the toilet but after the rejection of accompanying him, Jongin gets up and go search for Kyungsoo in every toilet near them but didn't find him at all.

 

He decided to search the boy farther and found him here, near the gym. Kyungsoo turns around, giving him a questioning face. Ten, Doyoung and Seulgi stopped their hand gestures and mouths, serious expression back to the facade of coldness.

 

"Umm… the break will be over, and you haven't come back so..."

 

"I will go back with them, you shouldn't go out without anyone, Jongin." Kyungsoo said sternly, Jongin is left surprised as Kyungsoo show this side of him Jongin has never seen of.

 

Yes Kyungsoo is independent, yes he is a little bit too stiff with his father and him, he is quiet with an intimidating glare, but this tune of command has never been uttered before.

 

If not for care less tune, he will use boring tune or anything but stern and commanding tune.

 

It's a bit scary for Jongin, but he just turns and goes back to their class.

 

-

 

_"I don't know Kyungsoo-shi, but for the record, every other important people in this school have been kidnapped at least once, except Jongin. I'm not saying that it's suspicious, but yes it's suspicious._

 

_At first we thought that the Kim household has amazing guards that always protected Jongin. But no, no guards in this school has ever felt the presence of Kim’s and by what you have said, we have never seen a man with angry-bird eyebrow or black-hole dimple near this school escorting Jongin. It's just the emotionless chauffeur of him that we have ever seen." Doyoung supplied._

 

_Senator Kim has said that Jongin refuse to have any guards with him, but he didn't think it was real until Doyoung said no Kim’s guard has been seen in the school zone. "Could I trust you?" Kyungsoo asked, he just know the three of them and actually there is no reason for Kyungsoo to trust them but they seems to care for Jongin, and they respected Kyungsoo for his skill that he has proved to them before._

 

_"There is no reason for us to trick you. We have given you our codename, and if you do any research, our owners aren't in the same importance like the Kim, you could destroy us if you want. It's just… suspicious." Said Ten with a serious expression, his hand following his every word, moving to here and there trying to also talk._

 

_"we just wanted to warn you, Kyungsoo, we care for Jongin, he hasn't been anything but kind to us and we could see that you wouldn't be much different from him."_

 

-

 

Since he receives the information from his classmate, Kyungsoo has made some research to know the truth. He even let his pride down by asking the angry alpaca for confirmation and yes, Kris did confirm they have never stepped into the school.

 

He met with Junmyeon too, another personal guard for Senator Kim alongside Kris and Yixing, the delicate man was from South Korea’s combat division and extra strategic degree with him.

 

Junmyeon is the one in charge to control all of them, the guards except Kyungsoo as his name is under Kim Jongin and not under Jongin’s father. Senator Kim has never command any of them to tailed after Jongin as for years strangely no one has ever tried to touch the boy.

 

 _This is suspicious._ By what Senator Kim said at his first day, the guards have successfully protected him from any dangers, means Senator Kim himself has been targeted at least twice or more. Enemies should know his son, they must have at least tried once to take Jongin as a hostage to get what they want from the Kim, but no. Even Jongin said he has never been kidnaped.

 

Half side of Kyungsoo is happy that Jongin has never experienced any of that things, but also half of him is too scared to imagine that this was all a lie hidden under the perfection. Fake life.

 

Jongin current life isn't helping Kyungsoo’s insecurity inside too. Too many friends Kyungsoo couldn't believe at, too many fake masks that Kyungsoo couldn't handle all at once, too many examining he needed to do because every ten minutes there must be new people come to Jongin’s life and Kyungsoo need to keep his eyes on Jongin all the time.

 

Just like this break, when the teacher was out of the room, Jongdae come to their side of table and start to ramble about the teacher being salty over his last failed date.

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun still receive some glares from Kyungsoo if he thought they are being too playful with Jongin, but now Kyungsoo could say that he trusts them. They really are Jongin’s best friends and they are his friends too now, maybe."

 

"Ewww, Mr. Park’s date last night left him when he was drunk. Apparently, Sohye’s older brother is an alumnus and knows this because he was at that bar the same time Mr. Park got slapped by his date." Here goes Jongdae’s gossip bank mouth in action. Jongdae and Baekhyun laughed so hard followed by Jongin giggling and Kyungsoo didn't really care.

 

Now a day, there aren't many people as before come and talked to Jongin. Some have back away as Kyungsoo always send them glares and taking Jongin with him to the point no one else beside Jongdae and Baekhyun that could talk to Jongin freely without he being ushered to another place by Kyungsoo.

 

“Hey Kyungsoo,” Ten called. Four of them turned their attention to Ten, it's rare for someone to be-friend with Kyungsoo now, even less talked with them, he is scaring people without him really aware his impact.

 

“Yes?”

 

“We want to grab some ice cream in the way back home, do you want to tag along?” Doyoung and Seulgi aren't far from then, giving them their smile and Kyungsoo know what it does mean. Without asking Jongin he nodded “Sure,” Ten said they will wait for him and the three of them go out from the classroom, leaving the other curiously giving questioning glance hoping Kyungsoo will explain it but no, Kyungsoo keep his mouth shut.

 

With each minutes passing, Baekhyun and Jongdae are back talking about anything and Jongin frowning without anyone noticing it.

 

-

 

The bell ringed and when the teacher of the last subject is out from their class, Ten is already on Kyungsoo’s side. “The ice cream will melt if we didn't hurry up.” He said. Kyungsoo nodded.

 

“Let me tell Jongin first…” He turns and get his backpack, he called for Jongin the same time Jongin walk from his seat in front of Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin-” Jongin just pass him, not even glancing towards Kyungsoo as he made his way to Jongdae. Kyungsoo was stunned there, Jongin never did that…

 

Baekhyun that saw the entire scene pinch Kyungsoo’s arm, “What did you do?” He asked but Kyungsoo didn't have the answer. He didn't answer it as he goes to Jongdae’s sit where Jongin and he are smiling together and talking with each other.

 

“Jong-”

 

“Let's go Jongdae.” Jongin cut him and already out from the class. Both Kyungsoo and Jongdae have their eyes wide but Jongdae is fast to recover and run from Jongin, not before giving apologetic looks towards Kyungsoo.

 

Ten made his way to Kyungsoo’s side, “Is there a problem?” Kyungsoo could only shake his head and ignore thousands needle he felt prickling his heart without any reason he was sure of.

 

-

 

“I'm Irene.” The beautiful girl said, she was dressed in their school uniform but Kyungsoo has never seen her near Jongin or their class. her pure face must have fooled everyone but Kyungsoo, because without really thinking of it, Kyungsoo saw her flower hairpin is an actual silver needle that has poison stored up in the petals of the flower.

 

“I'm a protector, just like you. You may have never heard of me, but I have. People called me Poison eve, but it has nothing to do in here just like you, Eidetic.” Kyungsoo slightly flinches at his old name. The researcher used to not care about their name, they named them by what they wanted and those name was used until witch got transferred to the protector training.

 

Most of them hated that names that the researcher gave to them, but those name was the one who made them recognized and recognize the other.

 

“Whats the ice cream?” Kyungsoo whispered. Ice cream, stands for information. They have learned to use code to avoid any preying ears when they aren't aware.

 

Irene nodded, and the other too, they have settled themselves in the booth far in the corner where no other customers seat near them. They already have icecream in each of their hands. “There is this man, always wearing a gray hoodie every morning and when the school is over for this past two weeks. No further information but his eyes are always on your car and your class. King, Alpha, one-eighth that have his class on the first floor has reported it to us, if there anyone that should be ready for an attack, it must be you and Jongin. after all, Senator Kim has received a caution letter about his son being so handsome six days ago. You know the drill.”

 

Yes, Kyungsoo knows the drills and he needs to get back home, to Jongin, now.

 

-

 

He needs to call Jongin, but he just remembered he doesn't have a phone with him. He just left the ice-cream shop without even thinking about borrowing any of their phones to contact Jongin. He just ran and now he is already half of the way back to the school thanks to his training.

 

Running searching for Jongin inside the school didn't give him any fruits, Jongin is nowhere to be seen. He runs nonstop, leading to the Kim’s estate without considering how far it is. He has been out with Ten and the other for only five minutes, Jongin and Jongdae seem to have some thought in mind and it gave ten minutes lateness from the normal schedule. If the streets are busy just like the other day, Jongin’s car will be stopped at the red light seven hundred meters away from them and Kyungsoo could reach just in times if he keeps his speed.

 

He runs and when he was near the red light, he saw a color of gray near Jongin’s car.

 

 _Shit!_ From his distance, he saw the man raising what seems like a knife and embed it to the passenger’s window, where he know Jongin always sit at. The windows broke into pieces and the sound of it got clearly heard from Kyungsoo’s place.

 

The door got yanked open by the man, the street light has turn into green but no car moved as the accident happen. The man pulled Jongin harshly with one hand and the other still holding the knife.

 

Kyungsoo jump over cars that was blocking his way, his heart beating like crazy and his adrenalin skyrocketing. Jongin is trying to get away from the man but them man keep holding his hand strongly.

 

One meter away from them, Kyungsoo takes his silver knife he has been bringing since long ago, “Fuck off.” He threatened, the eye of his knife already in the man’s throat. The man stiffened and let go of Jongin and the knife. Yesung gets out from the car and man handled the man with a punch and a police call.

 

-

 

_Its finally summer. Means holiday for Kyungsoo. His parents have promised him to go to their villa together this year. Since his father got busier,  they didn't have much time to spend together anymore._

 

_That's the reason behind his parents didn't find out his bruised body that got bullied, they aren't really at home. Kyungsoo is okay with it, he believed his parents still love him like old times and they are doing their best for Kyungsoo, for their family._

 

_Every Time his parents come earlier, they would go straight to Kyungsoo’s room and asked how his day was. Forgetting how tired they are, they still spare their time for Kyungsoo._

 

_Maybe that's why Kyungsoo never wanted to tell his parents that he got bullied, he wants his parents to believe that Kyungsoo could be an independent child and he will not drag them down. His parents may be disappointed if they finally found it out, but Kyungsoo wants to keep it as a secret as long as he can. He didn't want to burden them._

 

_His mother worked as a famous fashion designer, when his dad starts to get recognition, his mother starts to get it too. Her design has been amazing since forever, it's just that it's kind of hard to be on top when people doesn't even recognize she is there._

 

_By their names keep climbing the stairs, his mom got a lot of projects offered to her, making she also become busier by time._

 

_Kyungsoo loves his little family so much, they are his world._

 

_It's been such an amazing holiday so far. When they arrived yesterday, they throw themselves to the beach and play water all day long. In the night they eat in front of a campfire Kyungsoo’s father dramatically made ‘to add the spice of holiday’._

 

_They talked about their life. They have been living together but yet, there are so many things they could tell each other about particularly anything._

 

_His father laughs a lot, telling lame jokes at his wife and son, ended up laughing alone because it's too lame for Kyungsoo and his mother could proudly laugh too. They soon joined him because it's funny seeing his father laughed alone._

 

_His mother glowed under the moonlight, her soft long hair got blown by the wind glamorously, her soft feature calming the night. Laughter and smiles are thrown over here and there, moon and stars shining them under the cover of night sky._

 

_It's a wonderful day out of their city life. Special family time for them is what all of them have been dreaming for quite a while._

 

_Until…_

 

_BANGGG!_

 

“NOOOO!!!” Kyungsoo woke up from his nightmare. Sitting from his bed by reflection. His heart is beating uncontrollable, cold sweat running from his entire body, his forehead is red and wet, his chest is panting hard and he couldn't find his breath fine. He tried to calm himself but to no avail. Insecurity is all over his heart.

 

_When something goes too good for reality, then disaster was waiting at the end. Like that day._

 

He glanced to his side and find Jongin still sound asleep as if Kyungsoo didn't shout his heart out.

 

“No… no… not again…” Murmured him to no one. He ran to the bathroom with his right hand right above his heart. He didn't want to wake Jongin up if-if… if he broke down right there, right now.

 

He closed the bathroom door, leaning over it and fall to the floor. Tears start to flow from his eyes, his cheeks wet with the flow of his tears. His heart constricting hard enough to make him out of his breath. He couldn't take it… this is too much. The darkness is consuming him, he is losing himself with all of those memories he hopes he never remembered coming back to him.

 

He thought he has survived from those nightmares, he thought it's already over… why does it come back to him again?

 

He screamed silence of agony. Crying with his eyes already out of tears for hours until he could calm his heart down and get out from his hiding place.

 

He hate memories,

 

He hates remembering.

 

 _I'm cursed._ This is one of the days he hopes it's better for him to die more than to survive, with all these burdens, these memories.

 

-

 

Jongin actually heard the scream, but at first he thought he just imagines things. Still half in his dreamland, he moved to Kyungsoo’s side and tried to hug the boy, only to find a blanket in his side.

 

He gets up and heard the sniffling sound. After the incident, they got escort by his father’s personal chauffeur, Kibum. Jongin was too shocked to say things and Kyungsoo were too guilty. They sleep on their own side of Jongin’s bed without any word exchanged from them.

 

Kyungsoo returned from the bathroom and stay still when he found Jongin sitting in the bed, no light turned on yet.

 

“Hyung? Come here...”

 

Kyungsoo who is too weak with all the things happened in one day go to Jongin’s side, not expecting to get a hug from the younger. “I'm sorry…”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, returning the hug as he circled his hand on the boy’s neck. “No, I'm sorry. I should have know better than leaving you…”

 

“Well yes, you should not go with them without me when you don't even let anyone come near me” Jongin bite and Kyungsoo didn't expect this too. He didn't know until now how much he has make Jongin feel uncomfortable, Jongin must love socializing and when Kyungsoo becomes overprotective towards him, its must been hard.

 

People start to take distance from Jongin because they are scared of Kyungsoo when in past, they could talk with the prince freely.

 

“I-i didn't know… I'm sorry” Kyungsoo snuggled his head into Jongin’s shoulder, searching for comfort he didn't know he was looking for.

 

He felt Jongin’s nods, “Let's start over… from the very first start”

 

-

 

This time, they start all over again but with a new fresh start. With Jongin didn't minding Kyungsoo’s possessiveness and Kyungsoo learned not to glare at everyone but only focusing his eyes to Jongin.

 

They still have their side of bed, waking up early in the morning, have breakfast with his Jongin’s father, Kris, Yixing and Junmyeon and escorted by Yesung every morning.

 

Things started to change little by little with how they changed their personality, people come to them freely, befriending with Kyungsoo and jokes with them. Going out together with Baekhyun and Jongdae, Kyungsoo having new handphone for him to contact Jongin all the time even when they are literally all over each other every time. Life has come better for both of them.

 

Their relationship, whatever they now don't really matter. Jongin showed his affection to Kyungsoo bluntly and Kyungsoo returns it even his ways are too subtle, but Jongin didn’t mind it, he knew when Kyungsoo cared for him too and are having the same feelings like him.

 

Hands holding, little peck and innocent kisses to the cheeks have been exchanged toward them, red cheeks and coughing in embarrassment also followed suit. It's quite cute, perfect even. They don't even remember when this all starts to change. It's been three months since Kyungsoo arrived and yet, they have been moving so fast. Not like they are scared of their change.

 

Jongin might quite innocent, yet he has dated several girls and boys, enough to know what his own heart want. He wanted Kyungsoo for now, maybe forever, if possible as long as he can. Having Kyungsoo by his side has brought new starting point in his life, just like when they were still kids.

 

He has become the better version of himself. He has figured what he loves to do, found his interest, making the better attitude of himself, learn to be a strong yet soft boy and maybe, he also has found what he was looking for so long that he almost forgot it, his love of life. Maybe. He hasn’t really figured it out completely.

 

“Hyung,”

 

Kyungsoo hummed, still running his finger at Jongin’s hair. They are just lazing around in Jongin’s room, finding no interest to go out or do anything productive. Oh well, sleeping his head on Kyungsoo’s lap as he caressed Jongin’s hair may be counted as productive if you squint on it.

 

“Tomorrow after the games, let's adventure the festival together, okay?”

 

“What games?”

 

Jongin elbowed Kyungsoo’s stomach, “Don’t play fool hyung, you should be there in the front row, no but.” He pouted, who is Kyungsoo to not say ‘alright’ to Jongin?

 

The next day, they prepared themselves to go to school, not bringing any books as they are only attending the festival and there is no class. Yesung as always escort them, now with a smile on his face when Jongin makes some jokes.

 

When they just step down from the car, they already get enveloped. “YOU WILL WIN THAT GAME FOR US!” Jongdae shouted unnecessarily at Jongin’s ear. Even Kyungsoo shall cover one of his ears with his palm with Baekhyun also laughing in the other ear of him but he couldn’t cover it since Baekhyun was hugging his side.

 

“I will not if you damage my ears Jongdae” Jongin sighed, Jongdae acted as he didn’t realize what he has done and have the audacity to say ‘oops’.

 

What an ordinary day for them.

 

-

 

As for the basketball game, no surprise for entire school that their class wins the game, with Jongin sparkling and make the other team’s weak what could possibly go wrong?

 

Jongin credited his hard work and source of stamina in form of hugs and kisses in the cheek towards a particular short boy who have watched him with bored facade for the entire game, but smiled so sweetly when Jongin entered last score and the times up with people cheering for their win and as he jumps and run to Kyungsoo to hug him close and lift him from the floor, making the boy’s legs fly in the air with Jongin’s hand in his waist securing him and his soft lips in his right cheek, kissing him. “People are looking you know,”

 

If Kyungsoo didn’t learn the art of façade, he may be the best cosplayer of steamed tomato species now. “Let them be,” Jongin answered, pulling back to lock gaze with Kyungsoo and kiss his other cheek. “Let them be.” He said again, now letting Kyungsoo down and smiled so handsomely as he pecks Kyungsoo’s forehead,

 

The squealing of the watchers behind are so loud but Kyungsoo and Jongin are already in their own world with just two of them.

 

“Where do you want to go?” Jongin asked, they are hand in hand, strolling through all the booths in their school yard.

 

“Eat, let's eat first” Kyungsoo has learned to express his thought, to said it to Jongin freely without remembering that Kim Jongin is the owner of his soul, body and ability. Jongin didn’t saw him that way, the way like how a guard should be treated as a doll, and Kyungsoo has come to terms of accepting what he worth receive of.

 

“Ok but let's not eat too much, okay? My cousins will be with us for dinner and I wanted to eat a lot there.” Kyungsoo nodded, Jongin has told him about his cousins that came from China and planned to stay in South Korea for sometimes with them, actually Jongin couldn't stop talking about them. “I need to go to the restroom,” Jongin said when a rush of releasing piss come from nowhere. Kyungsoo nodded and they make their way to the nearest toilet.

 

When it's been ten minutes but there is no sign of Jongin getting out from the toilet, Kyungsoo got anxious and remembered the last time he left Jongin and it was no good.

 

He marched to the toilet and found all the stall is empty with the air holes in the far above the walls are wide open. Colors drain from Kyungsoo body “No… No, no no” He chants.

 

He runs outside hoping Jongin was just joking with him, he runs to the side of the air holes from the toilet on the outside and found Jongin’s watch in the green grass with its glass seems to have a drop of blood.

 

Just in time when he gonna run to where he doesn't know, Irene come to his side, bringing a piece of paper with her and she gave it to Kyungsoo

 

_“Just hit the Lotto._

 

_Shindongshin Industrial High School, one hour - don't be late”_

 

Irene caught what it means, Kyungsoo also knows what it means. “Call the Kim’s guard for me.” He said before he sprints to the place the paper stated, holding the paper and Jongin’s watch tightly in his hand.

 

Kyungsoo should have known and believed in his instinct, nothing goes perfectly beautiful without anything ruining it. He should be the best people to know it and be prepared, but no, _I fall in the comfortable place between it._

 

-

 

It's been a red light since Kyungsoo knew that Jongin has never been kidnapped before -except his first time where Kyungsoo succeeds to saved him-. It's not because no one is targeting him, no, it must be because their biggest enemy has been protecting his target which is Jongin. Survival thing, protect your target, let people targeted your target but don't let them have your target. By this way, the enemy will find some information without them directly searching nor getting any attention on themselves.

 

Kyungsoo must have been aware. Now he hated himself for letting things go as he hoped everything will be alright. He far far far more than anyone should remember it and do not let his guard down just because everything looks convincing.

 

_Little Kyungsoo startled from his sleep when he heard the bang sound. He rubbed his eyes with his tiny fist, yawning before he grabs his Mr. Teddy and stepped down from his bed. The lights are off, it is kind of ordinary things for a place in the countryside, so Kyungsoo doesn’t really care, he isn’t afraid of the dark or any imaginary monsters._

 

_Taking his small steps, he slowly walked exiting his bedroom and walking down stairs, still half in his dreamland._

 

_BANGGG_

 

_Kyungsoo jumped from where he is as he was totally surprised by the second bang that was so loud that Kyungsoo knew for sure it comes from the kitchen. He walked there, sleeps slipping out from his eyes._

 

_“Father?” he called from where he was entering the dining room but was welcomed by silence. “Mother?” again, no soft and familiar sound welcoming him._

 

_Then he heard coughs, coughs from his father and his father’s didn’t sound in good condition, so he ran to the source of voice only to have his doll fall from his grasp as he finds his father is in a pool of red thing, moonlight shining a silver knife that embedded in his stomach. Red._

 

_“F-father?” He crouched down to the floor. Tears streaming from his eyes, falling into the pool of blood as they merge into one. His father has bitter smiled on his face, squirming every second as his breaths have become erratic._

 

_This should have been any other holiday for them to finally spend their times together. For Kyungsoo to finally deserve his family times he has been dreamed of. But its not, its should end the day after tomorrow, maybe with his parents getting busier like always but never forget him like always, but no… the time seems to come quicker than his imagination._

 

_“Son…” His father called him. Kyungsoo takes his hand between his tiny palms, squeezing it lightly just as he wanted his father to know he is there and listening to him. Kyungsoo’s heart has been drumming in his ribcage, his body shakes as his eyes catch all the things happened to his father._

 

_His father smiled to him despite his bruised face that shows how his father isn’t okay. He isn’t, yet he smiled to Kyungsoo_

 

_For the last time. Red is all over the place in his memories. Red._

 

-

 

The letter said they will wait one hour for Kyungsoo to arrive there. Every letter means he should be at the place right on the point but for Kyungsoo, he has no time to wasted. He believed Irene will get Kris and the rest as fast as she could and by what he knows, they have must arrive at least twenty minutes from now on, but Kyungsoo couldn't wait. he certainly couldn't wait, not when they have Jongin.

 

Even with his panting after running searching for taxi and running again to have hiding place near the school's abandoned warehouse, he still made a point where he shouldn't wait.

 

Someone’s life is in his hand, he couldn't risk having another person slipped away from his hold. Not anyone especially Jongin.

 

With only his silver knife, he made his way to the back entrance of the warehouse. Two men guarding the door. They must think Kims will come right at the time, not earlier because they caught off guards when Kyungsoo kick them both in the stomach and sliced their throat unforgivingly. He takes their hands gun with him in his right hand, another one in his pocket with his right hand still holding the silver knife.

 

He has killed more than what people could think. Now, what's the reason for guards having their eyes on protectors? It was because the protectors that have come into the life outside the mountain means they have survived the armageddon, they have killed, they have seen oceans of blood and even when they must have broken down, they still make it alive.

 

Really, it seems the villain didn't expect him to come earlier because they are lazing around. there are a lot of them, but for Kyungsoo if they didn't in the high alert state, he could beat them off, twenty people could be handled by him if he was in his prima state.

 

The thing is, he is exhausted, mentally, physically, and there is Jongin he needs to save above all, if the villain called back-up people, Kyungsoo maybe will just protect Jongin so he could be save. But that's matter will come when he found Jongin. Now he needs to find him first.

 

-

 

Knocking up eight guards already didn't seem to be the end of Kyungsoo’s way of finding another because somehow, there are a lot more than he predicted. Thirty-five maybe, eight down, ten outside that he has passed without dealing with them, in the next room of his hiding place now are five other guards. They are fully armed and by what Kyungsoo predicted, the next room is the villain little armor place.

 

Placing Jongin near armor rooms should be the case if they are smart enough, if the Kims come and they are out numbered, armor should help them and having the armor room close to it could be so helpful.

 

Kyungsoo hopes they are smart enough so he could find Jongin faster, but also hope they aren't that smart so he could beat them without concerning the backup help.

 

With the previous fully loaded two handguns and his silver knife, he marched to the next room and found his suspicion was true, its and armor room and hell those five armed people took a lot of energy of him before he could end them all.

 

Unfortunately, he found his shoulder has got cut by his own knife when one of them tried to make it eat him back.

 

Not caring about it like before, he made his way and found that the villain are indeed smart because they captivated Jongin near the armor room, around twenty meters away from the previous room.

 

He has locked the room and the guards inside it with blocking the doorway with the table from inside but using his arms to hold the table in oblique position so when he retreats his hand, the table will fall by the gravitation to its horizontal state and blocking the door just as if it was locked from behind.

 

He doesn't know anything then just go to Jongin’s direction and beat all of the men that come to his way. They are around sixteen people but Kyungsoo couldn't care less. Jongin was there, sitting with his eyes closed with black cloth and his mouth got gagger with another cloth. His hands are in the back of the sit with it got tied and Kyungsoo seen clearly are the bloods and Jongin once flawless sun kissed skin has more bruised than Kyungsoo would like to see -which is none.

 

Minseok used to say that Kyungsoo has times where emotions involve him too deep for him to notice, where he lost his sanity and just fuck it all. _“You totally fuck it all, that's why I'll be there because who will save your ass?”_

 

And maybe this one of the times where he doesn't even feel when he got shot at his body, his priority just to kill them all for hurting Jongin. It was where his fault is. He succeeds to beat around eleven people and have crying Jongin in his arm, yet he doesn't anticipate for any back-up force with his current conditions.

 

Kyungsoo realizes they were coming for them, so he takes Jongin’s hand and leads him to the safest place he could find to hide him, behind empty barrels far in the corner the same time four men appear in the spacious room holding guns and have safety distance with Kyungsoo.

 

Disadvantage is in on Kyungsoo’s side, with only three bullets left in his handgun, even if he successfully shot the three, it would leave one person behind that could kill him instantly with the gun. Yet he risked it, he shot his last three bullets to the men with his handgun.

 

Sound of fired guns echoes inside the warehouse. Kyungsoo thought he would be brave enough to face the death because he knows it's coming for him. The truth is he isn't ready when he realizes he just did let his emotions take over all of him, if he has been careful maybe there would be one bullet left for him to clear them all, but no, Kyungsoo was too mad to refill his gun. With his right eye already lose the battle without him really aware of it, he shut his left eye when the sound of clicking guns are there. He didn't want to see, didn't want to remember. He has got enough remembering all the fragments of memories keep playing in his head no matter how much he has tried to erase it. He didn't want to remember.

 

_He runs as fast as he could, tears are brimming in his eyes again. He needs to run, to save his mother. She is all he has now. He runs following the screaming voice through the walking pad in the forest._

 

_"Take care’’ was his father last words. He thinks his father isn't thinking in his right mind. He is just a kid, even when he has been strong with his bullies and all, his parents have been his reason to stay strong. He still depends on them, he needs them. He is just a mere kid._

 

_His mother’s voice was heard, screaming at her top lungs followed by flesh met flesh sound and another gunshot._

 

Death is near, yet he doesn't have any regret on sacrificing himself for Jongin.

 

He has come to love the boy, come to love his whining voice, his forgetfulness, his laughs, his soft lips, and him just the way he is. He will do anything to give the innocent boy what he really deserves, death isn't on the list.

 

He is probably dead by now considering the silence. But he remembers, it was not just a gun, there are two _guns_. He opened his eyes slowly, finding red liquid flows nearing his dusty shoes.

 

Double thud was heard, and he just realized too late to find who it was.

 

Far from him was the man who raised his gun. Near Kyungsoo is a boy, back facing him, knees on the floor, both hands limply at his side but one is holding a silver gun. He moved shakily to the side, confirming who it was.

 

With plump cheeks, the boy smiled to him weakly when their eyes finally met.

 

_He arrived too late, his mother is on her knees facing where he stood still, her eyes smiled meeting him as she said "My happiness" before a flow of red liquid trickle out from the hole on her left chest. She closed her eyes, smiling ghosting her feature as the man behind her raise his gun and shot a bullet right at the back of her head._

 

_Red, red, it's the same red colour that keeps haunting him._

 

_Calling him for death it self._

 

"Hey." He said with a hoarse voice. Kyungsoo fall to the floor, approaching the boy as tears fall from his eyes.

 

"No… no… no… no-no, no… t-this couldn't ha-happen…"

 

The boy without any warning fall to the side, Kyungsoo was there to catch him and brought the boy’s head to his lap, his tears streaming out and he just fall to the ground full of blood, taking the boy’s head with him.

 

"It's good to s-" he coughs blood "-see you too."

 

"W-why… why?! Just why Min?!" He choked on his tears, Minseok on his hold as he couldn't control his emotion anymore. He tried to search for any pulse, but he didn't find any.

 

Jongin appear behind them coming out from his hiding place, without him looking at Jongin, he knew his shoulder has slumped down. He couldn't look away from Minseok, not now.

 

"Remember when w-we was in the antarctic?" Now all could only be heard is above whispers, but Kyungsoo still got it. He remembers, of course. That was the problem, he always remember.

 

_Artificial Antarctica, SM made it for their first training. One motto that should be remembered for all of them that was given by SM is “Protect the one who owns you, your friends aren't your priority.” Untold but aware by them, SM was saying to abandones their friends if anything happened. It's one rule they should grow inside their mind. Fall soldiers shouldn't care, they already fall. Even if they hadn't died, they will. They didn't need lifeless corpses._

 

_Kyungsoo almost died in their first training if not for an extra clothes given by a boy who found him at the top of the mountain, his new roommate. "You will die," Kyungsoo said. He appreciates the clothes, but it's about who will survive, him or his roommate._

 

 _Minseok smiled so sweetly with his small teeth in show and pink gums accompanying it._ _He laughed, "cold never bothered me anyway," he smiled again and take Kyungsoo’s hidden hand behind the thick layer of clothes with him as they make their finish line, together._

_When Kyungsoo asked why the boy saved him, he smiled like there is nothing weird or should be asked,_

 

" _My life isn't worth any if you didn't make it alive._ " Kyungsoo found Minseok freezing fingers and cry at it. Minseok never have temperatures, now he has and Kyungsoo just know it's a bad thing. “Som-someone… P-please… help…” He cried out. Minseok’s breathing has come uneven slow, almost gone, eyes already half lidded as his chest raise up and down in heavy and slow motion, his body slightly trembled.

 

Gun shot was heard, rustling, voice of command and pitter patter of running steps come to their ears. By the sound there are at least five of them coming to their way. Minseok was aware of it too, he smiled sadly at Kyungsoo as he said “Go”

 

Kyungsoo shake his head harshly, how could he leave Minseok when Minseok has never left him? What kind of best friends is he? “No. No, I'm not gonna leave you.”

 

The steps come louder and Minseok could only try to muster another weak smile. “Our purpose to be protector… are to protect _The one_. I-i… I have b-betrayed mine… I deserve my death, but you didn't” He knows what Minseok was talking about, he asked Kyungsoo to leave him and save Jongin. To save his life and Jongin’s, not Minseok’s.

 

Minseok smiles up to him once again, eyes now totally closed as he whispers "You are also _my happiness_ ". And then his smile slightly aborting. Kyungsoo just could let out a scream of silence, agonizing through the air.

 

Another scene, another scream, another picture, another color. It's rushing back to him.

 

_She fall completely to the ground, the man behind her shoot her another five bullet in her entire body. Blood trickling to any direction from her body, his screams got muffled by the man's and all he remember after he woke up was to be in the lab. Red._

 

He cried his heart out. He knows he isn't ready for his own death, but then he isn't readier to lost his family.

 

Pieces by pieces, memories of love, of hurt, of comfort flows and was messing with his mind.

 

_"YAH! Don't stole my bread!" Minseok shouts as he tried to get his bread back, extending his hand to reach it but Kyungsoo has blocked him with his body. Kyungsoo laughs as he found the once chubby cheeks have become chubbier as Minseok pouts. He pinched the boy’s cheek and receive a dazzling smile from Minseok before he jumped to Kyungsoo and stole his bread back._

 

Tears fall down from his eyes.

 

_They are at their bedroom, sprawled over the floor, panting hard as they just come back from the hell (training). Even with they worn out bodies, the giggled at each other._

 

_“Who do you hope will buy you?” Minseok asked._

 

_Kyungsoo hummed to himself, thinking hard as he never thought about this yet right hand come to his beating heart. “Anyone who bought you too.” Minseok snapped his head to the right, wide eyes looking to Kyungsoo’s. It softens after some seconds after realization that Kyungsoo wasn't kidding._

 

_He nodded and said “Of course, no one gonna saves your shit ass if it's not me.” between his smile._

 

Another tear fall.

 

_He smiled to Kyungsoo, congratulating him when Kyungsoo finally made it into the finish line. They are at another artificial place SM has made. Larva river placed under mountain this time. “Come here.” He said. He hugged Kyungsoo sweaty body and sooth his back. Minseok doesn't have temperature. He feels like nothing, but that's okay. At least Kyungsoo didn't need to feel those burning feeling when he is near the larva anymore. And Minseok with his non-existent temperature is the comfortest place he could find in the world._

 

The steps nearing them, click-ing of the guns are superficial.

 

_Another day with what should be ordinary for them. Yet, Kyungsoo and Minseok still cried when they found out their friends didn't make it in today’s training mission. It should be ordinary for all of them. People come, people go. Yet even with all the rules about leaving the dead soldiers, Kyungsoo and Minseok couldn't stop their tears._

 

_They are the last one who saw Taeyong when he fall on his knees and when the bomb exploded. They run, leaving Taeyong. He shouted that he will survive, that he will see them in the base camp. They believed him._

 

_It's been eight hours since then. Sir Siwon already commanded all of them to go back to the dorm because no one left to wait for. Taeyong wasn't there. They have left him._

 

_Ten years old Minseok choked on his tears, “No… No more… I-it hurts…” He extended his hands and Kyungsoo reach up to him and hug him close, running his hand up and down in Minseok’s back. “I want no more…” Minseok said._

 

Red. Red. Red.

 

Red, all his memories have been covered by the color of blood, red.

 

Rain of bullets come to their way. Kyungsoo didn't move, he still holds Minseok’s white face in his hands.

 

Jongin is shouting, trying to pull Kyungsoo to stand on his toes. Kyungsoo didn't care. His eyes are full of nothingness, his ears are deaf, his sense isn't working anymore. What should he do?

 

Suddenly he got yanked harshly, Minseok’s body fall from his hold. He tried to escape from the hands that are holding his upper body but to no avail. The man who is holding him keep running and running until they are out of the warehouse and where the sun bathed them.

 

The man keeps running until they arrived at one jeep and Kyungsoo got threw to the car. His back meeting the metallic door as his right cheek receive a strong punch.

 

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!?” The voice is booming from the man’s mouth.

 

Kyungsoo touches his throbbing cheeks. When his blurred vision adjusted with the sunlights and all, he recognized the man. Its Kris in his black battle suit, his never friendly face has turn monstrous accompanied with his killing height that's been towering over Kyungsoo that has fallen on his butt.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! He is DEAD! You should have saved Jongin first before you mourn for his death! What if I didn't get to you in time, huh?! You will kill more people including yourself and Jongin! Wake up Do Kyungsoo!” Red is in Kris’s eyes. His eyebrow got knitted into one as his cheeks have flared by his emotion.

 

_“Soo… if, just if… anything happened in the future, don't ever-ever betrayed your owner… ok?”_

 

_“I will betray mine to save you, but you shouldn't. If anyone deserves better life, than it is you.”_

 

_“Even if you didn't want to ever promise me, the second you didn't grow taller anymore, it's a deal.” He laughed. Silly little one-sided deal Minseok made below the moonlight. He shined like a star at that night, the brightest star in the shadow life of theirs._

 

Kyungsoo cried, all the memories that keeping his mind on Minseok keep coming but his body is with Kris and Jongin as they make him realized Minseok is **dead**.

 

He cried and cried, muttering “sorry every now and then.” Kris keeps his stern face ready to punch another reality into Kyungsoo but Jongin keeps saying that it's enough.

 

Jongin has never seen Kyungsoo in this state, the farthest he has seen was when Kyungsoo’s eyes glazed when he tells Jongin about how much he misses Minseok. When they were kids, Kyungsoo has never cried, he got bullied more than Jongin but no tears fall from his eyes.

 

Jongin is scared, he is scared about Kyungsoo’s condition. He looked so broken, so fragile and has reached another level of underground hell, like he is not in their dimension anymore.

 

Another black car arrived and parked near them, four men flow out and run to them.

 

“Jongin!” One man said. Jongin turns his attention fully to the voice and recognized his cousin, Luhan.

 

“Luhan!” He called back, Luhan reaches him and pulled him into a brief hug.

 

“What happened? Where is Minseok?” His cousin asked in one breath.

 

Jongin may or may not just registered why Minseok of all people are there to save Kyungsoo, coming out from nowhere and he wasn't with the enemy, he must be contacted by Kims about Jongin’s whereabouts from Kyungsoo. As Kyungsoo didn't seem to know why Minseok was there, he must not have known that Minseok is part of _them_.

 

Luhan’s guard, of course. His father said that uncle Lu was buying guards for his twins cousin, Luhan and Sehun too because how rebellious they are, Minseok is Luhan’s, that's why he was there, he was informed.

 

Kyungsoo let out a strained crying sound as he muttered “He is gone” and just in second, Luhan lost his color, running to the warehouse without hearing Kris, Yixing, Sehun and Jongin didn't know who that came from the same car with Luhan and Sehun.

 

“SHIT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!” Kris cursed loudly. He grabbed one of his guns that hidden in his suit and gave slammed it to Kyungsoo’s hand. “You better fucking conscious because I don't know what will I do to you if something happened to Jongin. You should have wait for us but you didn't, so you better do this correctly,” Kris exhaled, trying to calm his nerve “go, let Jongin drive because for sure you aren't in the right state, go back to home, Senator Kim and Suho are there, if anything suspicious happened, just fucking run away and save Jongin life because I need to get that idiot cousin of his first.”

 

“Do Kyungsoo, King, Prima, one-two, you are a prima, a protector, more than anyone else you know what it means of losing someone important to you. You couldn't wake dead people, but you could save who is here now.” With that delicate tone of Kris that turn one hundred eighty degrees from his previous tone, he stands up and runs to where Luhan has taken off, Yixing and the other right behind him with Yixing tossed the car’s key to Jongin’s hand.

 

Still in his worst state, Jongin take Kyungsoo’s hand and lead him to the black car that Yixing and the other has brought before.

 

-

 

The ride back home was tense, Kyungsoo didn't cry anymore but he just sat beside driving Jongin without any move just as if he has lost his soul completely. His wounds didn't get treated as he refused, he said he will treat it himself when everything is over.

 

Weird thing was when they arrived at Jongin’s house, no one comes to greet them back or anything. Kyungsoo wake from his own world, darkness in his eyes as he skillfully take the gun Kris gave him and hold it with his left hand near his right that is holding the same silver knife like always.

 

“Stay close.” He whispered to Jongin before he gets out from the parked car and comes to Jongin’s side to open his car. The place was too quiet for anything, and Jongin’s weak body has become very sensitive with his heart beating like a madman. They made their way in from the front door, finding no one in the guest room or the kitchen.

 

“Dad…?” Jongin tried to call. Kris said Suho was with his dad and it's a basic knowledge that Suho is his dad’s main guards.

 

No answer. With careful steps they go to the second floor, Jongin’s hand grasping Kyungsoo’s arm that is holding the gun with him walking slightly behind Kyungsoo.

 

They go to his father’s bedroom first, but no one was there and the entire room was a mess with books scattered everywhere, broken glasses are covering things and everything got damaged poorly.

 

They moved slowly to every room finding no one, until the last room, Jongin’s. Clank of thing meeting the ceramic floor was heard, pitching through the air. Their breathing has been paused when they enter his room.

 

Nothing really changed except a woman in his black dress and high heels, leaning over Jongin’s bookshelf with handphone on her hand.

 

“Mother?” Jongin said in disbelieve. His mother has been gone to her own way in America for Jongin not to care about. He loves his mother, but not as much as before.

 

The woman with her elegant feature looked up from her phone and smiled to Jongin so sickening sweetly. “Jongin? Is that you?” She starts to walk over to them, her heels clacking on the floor loudly.

 

Kyungsoo moved in front of Jongin completely, blocking his mother to reach him. She stopped around two meters away when Kyungsoo said, “Fuck off.”

 

The woman still smiled, her height is towering both of them supported by her maybe ten centimeters heels. “How are you son? It's been awhile since I last saw you… You have become a very fine man now.” She said, taking one step ahead. Kyungsoo moved his gun, making it facing the woman’s face.

 

“Stop right there,” Kyungsoo warned her again, but she takes another step towards them. Kyungsoo rearranges his gun position, right hand under his left, prop it as the knife’s eyes also got faced towards Jongin’s mother.

 

 _Something is wrong._ As Kyungsoo still in his position, Jongin scanned over his room, finding everything is fine except, except the wall behind his television. The wallpaper now got scratched by what Jongin assume as cutter and he could see something like an outline forming square in those walls.

 

_BANGGG_

 

Jongin’s mother falls on his heels to the floor, her face full of pain as she clutched her leg. Kyungsoo has shot her right at her ankle. Jongin just wanted to protest and asked what happened when Kyungsoo said things.

 

“You are the villain. You protected Jongin so you could attack him in the right time. For what? I assume his heritage as when you divorce with your ex-husband, all the Kim’s belonging has already passed down in Jongin’s name even without him knowing it.”

 

One man with black gun appears from the bathroom, a red dot suddenly are there at Kyungsoo’s chest, but the man from the bathroom didn't hold a gun with a laser, so Kyungsoo assumes there is sniper that has been keeping watch on them.

 

She giggled, seems like a crazy woman “You are pretty smart, Do Kyungsoo. But I'm not that stupid to come without any protection.”

 

24% analyzing. The opacity of the red dot is 38%, means the snipper is pretty far from their place, around three meters to the left from the east as they are at the second floor, the sniper must be at the little hill where the Kim’s planted their apple tree, the sniper may have climbed at those trees.

 

Good strategy, yet too stupid for Kyungsoo. The sniper should not use the laser as Kyungsoo could know where he was hiding, even when he was so far away, it would be hard when a sudden movement was made where they couldn't see them and Kyungsoo and Jongin could hide in their blind spot. And don't kidding him, he has been interacting with Yixing the snipper more than one sentence per day, Yixing is much better than this.

 

The man from the bathroom looks familiar with his gun, yet he just comes from the bathroom, trail of wet shoes behind. The ceramic floor was a bit slippery, Kyungsoo learned from experience as he almost falls if not for Jongin at that time.

 

With swift of wind, Kyungsoo jumped to the woman on the floor, taking her as a meat shield when the man shot to his direction twice but missed it. With Kris’s gun, he swirls it in his index finger and shot the man right in his right shoulder and left thighs, place where the biggest artery could be found. When the snipper moves their target, they couldn't keep up with Kyungsoo’s agility. Jongin’s mother is already near the wall back facing the window, Jongin already steps aside where the windows couldn't reach him and Kyungsoo sat beside the woman, the silver knife in near her throat and his left eyes glancing toward the wall watch.

 

3

 

2

 

1

 

The room got slammed the same time a shot far away could be heard. It must be Yixing.

 

Kris and the man with panda eye bag before entered the room, two guns for each of them and their bulletproof vest already in place.

 

Kyungsoo gave them a nod, informing that its safe and they drop their hands and breathes in sighs. “Tao, get that bitch,” Kris said.

 

The panda man nodded and walk to the woman that still shocked in her life, taking a look towards Kyungsoo and his knife. “Charlie, Xtra, six-eight, Huang Zitao.”

 

Kyungsoo retreats his knife and gun from the woman as Tao yanked Jongin’s mother to her toes. “King, Prima, One-two, Do Kyungsoo.” Then Tao disappears from the room with the crazy woman in his hand.

 

A hand was lent, Kyungsoo takes it as he was helped to stand properly. “Good job Kyungsoo. It's a right choice to wait for us and used your brain in action. Senator Kim and Suho were locked with the rest of the workers in the basement, good thing they are all right. You counted that we will arrive, aren't you?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded at Kris, looking up as Kris is too tall no matter how much positive thinking Kyungsoo could get, “Yes, we have scanned the whole first and second floor, it must be enough for you to arrive here as fast as you could.”

 

“Good observation, now go outside, Yixing and Yesung will escort you before you go blind with that right eye of yours.” Kyungsoo without any words stepped out from the room.

 

“Hyung,” Jongin called him, but he ignored it, as if he never hear it.

 

-

 

_“You deserve better than me.”_

 

_“And why is that?” Kyungsoo finally asked. Minseok has always said it to him, directly nor indirectly, even in his action. Kyungsoo didn't get it, in his eyes Minseok was the one who deserves better._

 

_Arrow in his hand, Minseok smiled weakly, his eyes showed Kyungsoo the deep ocean of sorrow. “You do know that SM killed anyone so they could get us, right?”_

 

_He nodded._

 

_“They killed yours?”_

 

_Another nod._

 

_“Well mine didn't. I was the one who killed my parents.”_

 

_After that time, Kyungsoo was scared of Minseok, he keeps having this safety zone where he didn't want to be with Minseok anymore. Until one night it changed, since they are roommate Kyungsoo couldn't avoid him completely._

 

_“My parents was abusive, they abuse me and my little sister. That night my sister died by their carelessness, I killed them, then SM comes and takes me here._

 

_I never regret killing them, they feel more like a stranger than parents. What I regret was not being able to help Sohee. And now you are all that I have, even if it takes my life to save you, I will do it._

 

_My past is in the past, now you are my present I will protect you from things we never wanted to dream of.”_

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with white ceilings and walls. Hospital. His head still felt like freshly being smashed by Manny Pacquiao. His hand got connected to Intra Vena and his right eye got bandaged, making his vision only available in half.

 

Jongin was there, sleeping so soundly in the night where all he could see outside the window is darkness with his cheeks have a long scarf and his bare shoulder from his t-shirt showed Kyungsoo part of one of his bruises.

 

Another weight felt has been passed to his shoulder. He has failed to protect Jongin. He felt sick to the cord.

 

Rules are rules, if he failed to protect his owner, his degree as the protector would be in vain, so does his place to stay and all. He would just be another dead soldier. It's the rules.

 

-

 

Jongin woke up to Kyungsoo’s sitting in his bed, looking outside, unresponsive. He didn't make any eye contact nor give any sound, Jongin was scared that things go wrong that he runs to fetch the doctor.

 

After the check the doctor called him outside and shakes his head. “He is alright, it's himself that didn't want to speak. He must be still traumatized”

 

With each passing day, Jongin tried to talk to Kyungsoo, leaving his duty as a student just for to be with Kyungsoo twenty four seven. Yet he did not receive any response.

 

One time, Kyungsoo finally give a sign of life when Minseok in a wheelchair entered his room with Luhan pushing his chair. Minseok was still in a bad condition, his tummy got wrapped by white bandages making him couldn't move too much and need someone-Luhan’s- assistance for him to move.

 

“Let's go get drinks,” said Luhan to Jongin. Jongin wanted to stay with Kyungsoo but it seems like Kyungsoo needs his time alone with Minseok, so he goes out with Luhan with a heavy heart, hoping Kyungsoo will be back to his old self after this.

 

Things didn't change, after Minseok’s first visit, Kyungsoo still stays unresponsive towards anybody, even Minseok. Jongin still talks, to Kyungsoo or maybe more likely to himself.

 

One week after, Kyungsoo could already go back home, Jongin take them and they live in silence, Jongin stopping going to school in favor for being there for Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo still there, only sit in the bed for nights and sleeps when the lights are out, doing nothing more than looking to the sky.

 

-

 

“Soo… where are you going?” Hurt is all over Jongin’s eyes, his hand trembled when he saw Kyungsoo is wearing his old battle suit. Kyungsoo has been unresponsive for weeks, Jongin has thought for the worst scenario that could happen but he never said he would be ready. He just come back from the bathroom when he find their bed was empty.

 

“Jongin…” Is the first word Jongin heard after Kyungsoo has woken up around three weeks ago.

 

“Tell me, where are you going?” He asked, necessity in his voice.

 

Kyungsoo sighed, trying hard to swallow all of the weight in his throat “I'm leaving, let's just… end this.” He said, turning his body as he walked to the front door, nothing in hand, bare except his old battle suit and his silver knife in his pocket.

 

He comes here with only those two things, he will leave, with only that.

 

Jongin steps up, grasping Kyungsoo’s wrist and turned him. “Where? Y-you will come back, right? W-we will have dinner together with everyone this night… I will invite Luhan and Min-“

 

“I'm leaving for good Jongin.” He cut Jongin’s stuttering off. “I have neglected my responsibilities to protect you in reason of my immaturity. My past should always stay behind, but I let it take over me and almost killed both of us.” Frustrated, he is beyond frustrated. He may now understand what Minseok has been doing for so long, he stepped his past in order to protect his present, Kyungsoo should too.

 

“We are okay, hyung. Y-you shouldn’t leav-”

 

Red cross Kyungsoo’s eyes “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! I-i… you could get hurt again in the future if you have someone like me…” Kyungsoo let a single tear roll on his cheek, “You have better future… I'm only dragging you down.” it's hard saying things like this, but Kyungsoo has learned to let things he loved the most go if it means better future for them.

 

“You aren't dragging me down, hyung. Listen, you just need to clear your head first, even Mins-”

 

“Now Minseok have Luhan, Jongin. Luhan is so generous to have him back because he loves him after all of this, after he left Luhan just to saved me, to take Minseok and fight for him even death already in front of him, but I'm not Minseok and you aren't Luhan, Jongin. I couldn’t risk any chance of neglecting you anymore because of my past…”

 

“Then what about me?” his hold on Kyungsoo’s wrist is losing “Then what about me if you leave? Is there someone I have beside you? Because for what I know, there is no one… no one except you hyung.” Jongin is already crying, Jongin thought they have been so close, so close to the point where it's almost enough.

 

Kyungsoo felt so guilty to damage him until now. Despite the urge just to run off and gone, Kyungsoo wrapped his hand around Jongin instead, soothing his back.

 

 _This may be the last hug we will ever have._ Kyungsoo whispered to his heart.

“Jongi-”

 

The front door opened, Senator Kim entered the house with shopping bags in his hands, a smile on his face. “Oh hello kids~ I ha-” he stopped talking when he saw their position and his crying son in the hold of the petite boy. “Um… what is this about?”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, scared Senator Kim would be angry to him and separated their last hug instantly. But Jongin choked on his tears, “H-He is leaving, Dad, he is leaving…” He cried again, returning Kyungsoo’s hug but a lot tighter.

 

“Wait… WHAT?!” Realisation come upon Senator Kim, his smile fell and so does his shopping bags. “You couldn’t!” This is what Kyungsoo has may or may not be scared of, Jongin’s father could do anything to anyone, to him, even his friends if he wanted to, and Kyungsoo is scared.

 

Instead of hell, he receives things he never imagined.

 

“What will I do with the wedding organizer?! Oh my God… she is crazy! And she will rip my neck if I canceled the wedding! I have requested for so many details about this wedding… you couldn’t- she will strangle me to death!” He rambled with frustrated and horror in his face.

 

“Dad…”

 

“And the catering… have I told you I have booked for really large scale catering to help us on preparing the food for both the receptions and donations for orphanages? Jesus Christ…”

 

“Wedding?” Whispered Kyungsoo. Slight frown is on his forehead.

 

“D-dad… stop…” Jongin whispered.

 

“No shit, and invitations! I have asked for the best graphic design- wait…” Senator Kim stopped himself, walking to Jongin side and bend over a little, examining his son’s back and Kyungsoo’s hand. “Where is the ring?” he asked.

 

“Ring? Ring for what?” Kyungsoo has been brave to ask it but he couldn’t stop his mouth.

 

Senator Kim gasped dramatically with his hand covering his open mouth. “You haven’t proposed him!” He shouted accusingly and pointed his index finger to his son.

 

Searching for any logic, Kyungsoo wanted to ask Jongin but Jongin tightened his hold that Kyungsoo couldn’t let go of him. Jongin’s face buried in his shoulder.

 

“I couldn’t believe you, KIM JONGIN! How dare you to ask his hand to me first, asking for wedding preparation, but YOU DIDN’T EVEN ASK KYUNGSOO IF HE WANTED TO MARRY YOU OR NOT! Unbelievable! You at least could use onion ring to ask him or something! But you didn’t! I didn’t raise you to be a coward Kim Jo-” Yesung has collected Senator Kim Heechul out of the house and close the front door with a loud Bang.

 

Kyungsoo waited for Jongin to speak, and he does after about a minute. “I have never said the truth and I'm really sorry you have to hear it indirectly from my father, but hyung, I love you…”

 

Kyungsoo tensed as hard as rocky, Patrick’s pet rock. “I'm sorry… I know we aren't even boyfriends, but I just… I know you will be my one until our hair turns gray… so when I come to terms with it I just thought to directly ask for your hand… b-but…” Jongin said in weak voice and choked again at the end.

 

“ _But?_ ” Kyungsoo needs to know, he needs to know until the end.

 

Jongin sighed and pulled out from Kyungsoo, their glassy orbs looking directly to each other. “B-but I always forgot to buy rings… I'm sorry hyung…”

 

Of fucking course, Kim fucking Jongin fucking forgot it. Now Kyungsoo is certain that Senator Kim’s reason for buying him to be Jongin’s protector are because of his ability that are totally advantaging his son’s forgetfulness side.

 

Here he was, thinking of ruining Jongin’s innocent life as he would think he and Kyungsoo are in a relationship even tho maybe Jongin didn’t even love him. Being insecure that he only ruining everything without any base from both of them. Kyungsoo smiled indiscreet for his own stupidity, trying to hide it as he bites his bottom lips. _I will protect him, together, we will protect each other then._

 

“I-I get it if you didn’t feel the same way as me hyung… I would never forc-”

 

“Imagine you have an onion ring on you and just propose already.”

 

Jongin’s eyes turn animatedly wide, tears of happiness flow out and a grin comes to him, he kneels in no second with sobs following. “I know this needs a little imagination but with this imagination onion ring, will you Do Kyungsoo be mine forever? Because I love you…” Jongin asked, acted as if he was holding a ring and hands on Kyungsoo’s.

 

No words uttered as Kyungsoo nods and jump into Jongin. They hugged tightly and didn’t want to let go for times.

 

Jongin has found what he has been looking for so long that he forgot, love. Now he is sure he found love in Kyungsoo.

 

And for Kyungsoo, he didn’t dreamed anything besides freedom, he found Jongin and his forgetful and innocent side, yet Kyungsoo thinks he has got more than what he dreamed of.

He found colours he has never noticed before as all have been covered by red, he found iridescent.

 

_I'm wrong, I take my previous words back. Our hugs would be limitless, this wouldn’t be the last._

 

-

 

**Procedure Echo, Xtra, prototype Omega, the only step, adapting until you become one.**

 

-

 

Outside the house, Kim Heechul sighed in relief. “Thank God the wedding will still take place… My neck would be in line for that crazy woman if the wedding canceled.”

 


End file.
